


Black Sheep

by tess1978



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Counter Sex, F/M, Hair, Oral, Panties, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, following the trend, lawyer!sole/problematic client!maxson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU setting.</p>
<p>Nora's client Arthur Maxson is in trouble again. After picking him up from the police station and bringing him home for the night, they finally find out how they really feel about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Sheep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jailskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jailskey/gifts).



> Sorry. I had to. 
> 
> I couldn't resist the prompt floating around tumblr. Yet another Lawyer sole and her bratty client, Arthur. 
> 
> Props to dyr0z for the original prompt, and Fancy Lads for tricking me into actually writing it. You're evil.

Nora looked over at Arthur Maxson as he got into her car and sat down. She was still pissed she had needed to retrieve him from the police station at two in the morning, at his father’s request. Again. But this time, the old man ordered her to keep him out of his hair, as he had guests at the mansion this weekend and they didn’t need to be disturbed by the troublemaking Maxson heir.

She waited a moment, watching him, and he watched her back, a cocky smirk on his stupid handsome bearded face. Then she lifted an eyebrow at him and said, pointedly, “Seatbelt?”

Somehow his entire being managed to exude sarcasm as he reached behind himself to pull it on. She tried to ignore his muscles straining the expensive fabric of his suit jacket, turning her face to look forward out of the car window.

He clicked the seatbelt into place and looked at her expectantly. She let out an annoyed huff before putting the car into gear and driving off. 

Her apartment was a twenty minute drive away. She tried not to look at him or talk to him as she drove. His family practically owned her law firm. They were essentially their only clients. When the senior partner had called to tell her that the old man needed her up to pick up the black sheep of the Maxson family from the police station, she couldn’t argue. The Maxson word was law in her office.

Nora pulled up to a red light. She tried to stare straight ahead, watching the lights reflect off the wet pavement, as her wipers ran on low. She realized he’d been quiet the whole drive, so she glanced over at him. He had removed his tie entirely, and was sitting with his head back on the seat rest, apparently asleep. 

He looked so young and innocent, despite the thick beard and the scar he’d apparently gotten jumping a dirtbike as a teenager. Usually his cocky smirk and overconfident demeanor combined with his rather expensive taste in clothes made him seem older than his twenty years.

The slow swipe of the wipers made a shadow across his face, highlighting his thick brow and the aristocratic line of his nose, and she swallowed hard. He was a shit, but he was a _hot_ shit.

A honk came from behind them, and his eyes popped open. He smirked when he caught her looking. She looked away quickly and stepped on the gas, feeling her face heat up. She wondered how long the light had been green.

It seemed like the longest drive of her life before she finally pulled up to her apartment and hit the button for the underground parking. She drove to her spot and parked carefully, and then waited for him as he got out. They walked in silence to the elevator, and he leaned casually on the wall as it rose. She stared straight ahead, but she could feel his eyes on her the whole time. 

She turned down the hall with him following behind, and then into her apartment. She held the door for him. He smelled faintly of rum. He scanned her from head to foot as he walked past her and looked around. 

Her apartment was decorated in muted blues and browns, with squared off, modern furniture and a clean, uncluttered appearance. It was open concept, with a large kitchen and island overlooking the living room. A bay window with a small round table sat to the side, and a large balcony looked out over Boston Harbour. 

“Nice place,” he said. 

Nora shrugged. She did ok, working for the Ingram and Bros. firm. Better than she had if she’d taken the job at Garvey Long & Long. She felt a bit guilty, as they had given her a start in life, but her little brother Shaun’s medical bills made the decision for her.

“I like the view.” 

She grunted in response. She was still irritated with having to get out of bed in the middle of the night to retrieve him. 

He must have read her mind, because he looked apologetic for a moment. “I wasn’t going to drive,” he said. “I was just looking at the car. I spent a lot of money on that car. Danse was going to drive it.” 

“Well Danse didn’t get arrested for drag racing and underage drinking, did he?”

“Danse doesn’t have the resources to get out of trouble like I do,” he replied quietly.

Nora wasn’t sure what to say to that. 

She cleared her throat uncomfortably and went down the hall to the spare room. “You can sleep in here. Sorry, the bed’s not made.”

She bustled around, pulling bedding from the closet and making the bed. He removed his suit jacket and laid it across the dresser and watched her as she bent over the bed, smoothing out the sheets. He tipped his head to one side as he watched her ass stretch the tight grey skirt she was wearing. He’d come to appreciate her ass during the last few months since he’d come home from Stanford after being expelled. It filled out everything she wore very nicely.

His cock appreciated her ass too, it seemed, and he considered stepping up behind her and grinding it on her lush, round behind. But he knew her well enough to know that the result would be a resounding smack to the face, so he just folded his arms across his chest and watched as she finished her task.

Finally she straightened up and brushed off her thighs. “There’s spare towels and soap in the closet in the bathroom,” she said. Arthur nodded. 

He waited a moment, and when she didn’t move or say anything further, he pointedly began to undo his belt buckle. He almost laughed when she darted from the room, muttering something about making tea.

He showered quickly, then wrapped his towel around his waist securely and stepped out into the hallway. He could see straight down to the kitchen island where Nora stood, kind of staring off into space. He didn’t know why he did it, but instead of going into his room, he walked down the hall to the kitchen. “Do you have enough for two?” he asked.

Nora jumped. Somehow she hadn’t even noticed him coming down the hallway even though she was looking right in that direction. She must be tired to be this distracted. Her mouth opened in surprise when she noticed what he was wearing… or rather not wearing. 

His hair was damp and fell forward into his eyes. A rivulet of water ran down his neck to his chest, where droplets clung to his chest hair. Nora felt her body heat up as her eyes slid lower, past his navel where the trail of hair widened again and disappeared behind the towel, slung low around his hips. 

Nora suddenly lost all ability to talk.  
Or think.  
Or breathe.

Arthur noticed her eyes darken as they drifted down his body. He knew that look. He’d just never expected to see it on her face before. Maybe she wasn’t the cold bitch he’d always assumed. He walked around the island and stood behind her. Close enough to feel the heat from her body on his bare chest. 

“Where do you keep your cups?” he asked.

Nora turned around to face him. He was right in front of her, towering over her. She tried to look at his eyes but got distracted by his mouth. She licked her lips. What had he just asked her?

“I...don’t...know?”

His mouth quirked up. “You don’t know where your cups are?” He leaned closer still. His breath still smelled faintly of rum.

“I…” she trailed off.

Then his mouth was on hers, hot and urgent, nipping at her lip and thrusting his tongue inside in turns. Her hands crept up to his damp chest in response to the vague thought that she ought to push him away, she ought to stop this, he was her client, and ten years younger than her besides. But instead her fingers tangled in the hair of his chest and then found their way to his neck, where she pulled him closer.

His hands slid down her sides to her thighs, and he bunched her skirt up in his hands, sliding them higher to her ass. Her cheeks were bare. She wore only the bittiest little lacy scrap of a thong for underwear. He leaned back and raised an eyebrow at her. That was not what he expected from his buttoned up lawyer. If he’d known what she was, or rather wasn’t wearing under those tight skirts, he would have had her bent over a desk somewhere months ago.

He kissed her again, hard, his teeth clicking against hers for a moment. He thrust his hand between her legs. “Ahh, hell,” he muttered against her mouth. Her dainty panties were soaked. He pushed them aside and slipped his fingers into her slick folds, pressing one inside her, and eliciting a foul word from her. But she didn’t stop him. Instead she bit down on his shoulder as he found her sensitive bud and stroked it gently, just for a moment. 

He felt his towel slide off his ass and land on the floor but he paid it no heed. Instead he grabbed at her panties and crouched down, sliding them down her legs to her ankles as he went, then tossing them aside. He ran his hands up her beautiful long legs, then picked one up and put it over his shoulder and began kissing his way up her inner thigh. 

She moaned and pulled at his hair as he got closer to her centre, and then she swore again as he covered her with his mouth. She tasted amazing and she was so wet. He tongued her clit for a moment, but he couldn’t wait. He was desperate to be inside her. 

He stood back up again and lifted her onto the counter, hiking her skirt up around her waist, and then he pushed inside her in one swift movement, groaning as her hot cunt enveloped him. He thrust into her a few times, adjusting his angle, and then he started fucking her in earnest, slamming into her until her moans started to sound like screams. He reached his fingers up into her hair and he began pulling pins out of her tight bun, causing the whole unruly mess to tumble down her back.

He slowed his pace for a moment, stunned. He’d never seen her hair down before, and he had no idea there was quite this… much of it. He combed his fingers through it and brought it to his lips, just for a moment, breathing in the smell of her shampoo.

Nora pushed her hips against his and her foot into his ass, and said, “Don’t you dare stop now,” Arthur smirked and dropped her hair, then he began moving again. Meanwhile, he started undoing her white shirt, revealing the lace bra beneath. He pushed the fabric down, revealing her nipple, and clamped his mouth down over it, sucking and biting in turn as he picked up the pace, slamming into her even harder and faster than he had before. 

She wrapped one arm around his neck and braced the other behind her on the counter and used the leverage to push back against him urgently, a keening sound rising in her throat as she got closer to the edge, until finally, she came apart around him, her pussy throbbing and twitching so hard he couldn’t hold out any longer.

He pulled out just in time and closed his eyes tightly as he came on the inside of her thigh, thick ropy strands of cum jetting onto her leg and dripping onto the kitchen floor. 

He stood a minute, head pressed to her chest as aftershocks rippled through his body, and then he bent and picked up the towel, wiping her and himself off. Nora began rebuttoning her shirt, but he stopped her by placing his hands over hers. 

“I’m not done with you yet,” he said with a grin, before picking her up off the counter and carrying her to the bedroom.


End file.
